Blood Brothers
by SuperNova26
Summary: He was an enigma. An anomaly. The black sheep of his village. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy gifted with those crimson Sharingan eyes. The unwanted product of a Uchiha soiling their clan by straying from their bloodline. Unwanted, abandoned and alone. This is the story of Naruto of the Sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : - This isn't my first foray into the world of Naruto. I had (still have I presume) a fic up here that I uploaded a few years ago called Rinnegan :Gods eyes but I can't remember the password to that account and that story is (sadly) long abandoned. However, despite how the Manga has recently taken a turn into the...unusual I was struck with the writing bug and hit with this idea. And put finger to keyboard and boom. Few things before we get started. I obviously don't own Naruto so not making any money off this. I don't speak Japanese so I won't be using any Japanese language in my stories. I just dont feel comfortable using them and don't want to use them wrongly so I'd rather just leave them out. Any critism is welcome, only way to grow, and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy and feel free to review!**_

_**Blood Brothers**_

Prologue

Naruto sat up on his bed at the sudden knock at his door. Frowning; Naruto glanced at the battered alarm clock that sat amongst a few empty instant ramen cups on his bedside table. Eleven thirty-five. Nobody ever knocked for him; let alone at this time of night. He got up from his bed, walking toward the front door of his rather barren apartment, idly grabbing a vest that had sat half in, half out of his wash basket to cover his naked torso.

Naruto opened the front door hesitantly – his neighbourhood not exactly known for having the best reputation – only to relax when he saw the familiar figure of his team mate, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto opened his mouth to greet his team mate in surprise but paused, the words instantly dying in his throat as his eyes roamed over Itachi. Itachi was dressed in his standard issue ANBU uniform, his cat styled mask nowhere to be seen, his face was bruised and bloodied with his normally limp jet black hair matted with a mixture of blood and sweat. His uniform was ripped, burnt and wet with blood.

"Itac-"

Naruto didn't even get to finish saying his friends name before Itachi brought his Katana out from its sheath, slashing it down across Narutos exposed chest in one fluid diagonal swing, causing Naruto to hiss and stumble backwards into his apartment as the blade sliced through his skin, hitting his hallway wall as he did so and allowing Itachi the space to drive the tip of the Katana right into Naruto's sternum with a sickening squelch.

Naruto gasped, his mouth aghast as he looked at Itachi in utter shock, the breath in his throat seemed to become trapped as he let his eyes drift down to the point where the sword hilt rested against his chest, the blades tip sticking out of his back. Itachi was only a few feet from him, looking at him with a look that didn't scream much of anything...it was just vacant.

"Why..." Wheezed Naruto.

Itachi didn't answer; he just slowly pulled the blade from him, seemingly enjoying the pain that rippled through Naruto's body as he did so. Blood rushed out of the wound, staining his plain white vest a bloody crimson and ruining the carpet of his apartment. Naruto hunched slightly, trying to fight the pain, whilst looking at the point just over Itachi's shoulder, he knew better than to make eye contact with him.

Naruto watched as Itachi took a step backwards, drawing the sword back with him, keeping it aimed at Naruto but slightly higher than before, this time at his neck. He was aiming to kill this time.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly before opening them suddenly just in time to watch Itachi dart forward with his blade, luckily, Naruto's Sharingan tracked every muscle movement in Itachi's arm and he was able to move his head just inches to the left, just in time for Itachi's blade to miss him and poke into the wall of his hallway.

Adrenaline flooded Naruto's body, he grabbed Itachi by the wrist with his left hand, bringing his right hand up palm first in an attempt to break Itachi's arm at the elbow. It was no use though, Itachi had seen through the move and grabbed Naruto by the throat, squeezing as he did so before throwing him out of the open apartment door. Naruto went head first down the flight of stairs only to turn the momentum into a somersault in mid air and land on his feet, backing up against the wall only to see Itachi rushing forward at him. Naruto rushed forward too to meet him, trying to make impact first but Itachi was quicker, the sole of his foot planting on Narutos chest before connecting with a front kick and sending the blonde flying backwards through the concrete wall of his apartment block.

Naruto grunted in pain as he tumbled backwards from his third floor apartment in a cloud of dust, pieces of rock falling all around, he landed in a crumpled heap on the hard tarmac floor of Konoha's eastside with a grunt, the air in his lungs escaping and leaving Naruto gasping for air. Narutos nostrils filled with smoke and Naruto had to blink several times as he looked up at the sky and saw nothing but a huge plume of inky black smoke rising into the Konoha night sky. In the distance he could hear screaming.

What the hell was happening?

Naruto got to his feet gingerly. His chest felt like it was on fire and his back was going to be severely bruised from the fall but he was still alive. He looked up his apartment block to see a Naruto sized hole in the side where he'd been forcibly exited, Itachi was stood there, sword back in it's sheath and his arms folded comfortably over his chest as he gazed down at him.

Naruto watched Itachi jump down casually, softening the landing by landing with bended knees, before Itachi drew himself to his full height. It had always made Naruto laugh how intimidating someone as physically small in stature as Itachi could be. Some of the Akimichi clan members where man mountains but they cowered when confronted with Itachi.

"I should have known you'd be the one to fight." Stated Itachi, a fond smile tugging at his pale lips. "You never could just do what you where meant to."

Naruto cocked his head in utter confusion.

"And just what was I meant to do?"

"Die!" Itachi said before flashing through a variety of handseals. Naruto knew what was coming; he had seen those handseals used more times that he could count.

Naruto took off at a sprint before diving to the ground as a giant fireball erupted into the middle of the housing complex that he called home. Naruto rolled back to his feet and spun back around to see Itachi darting toward him, fist cocked, as the fireball raged off to the side, barrelling into the building opposite Narutos home, setting it instantly alight.

Naruto slapped Itachi's punch away, stepping forward and throwing an elbow out, it connecting with a crack, causing the smaller man to stagger as blood splattered against the pavement from his now broken nose. Naruto threw a punch combination of his own, left-right-left, all blocked easily by Itachi, who brought his arms up and used his slender forearms to cover his face and stifle the blows.

Residents of the building caught in Itachis fireball where beginning to panic, their screams joining those in the distance in a symphony of suffering, Naruto could even see a few sticking their heads out of the windows crying desperately for help.

Naruto inhaled deeply before spitting a bullet of air at Itachi that pushed him a few feet away, creating a few metres of distance between them and allowing Naruto space to inhale again a lung full of smoke filled air, bringing his fingers up to the formation of tiger before spitting several short bursts of air that burst into fiery bullets that raced toward Itachi. Itachi ducked, dodged and weaved his way through most but took one in the shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain as the fire burnt his pale skin, causing it to redden and blister.

Naruto and Itachi stopped for a moment, circling each other as they sized each other up, just as they as they had done in the ANBU selection a year ago. They'd spared countless times over the years, right from the academy to the Jonin exams to ANBU selection. They knew each other inside and out. One, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the proclaimed heir to Madara and the boy would bring glory back to their illustrious clan. The other, the black sheep. The blue eyed, blonde haired enigma that no member of the clan would claim as their own. The product of a Uchiha straying outside of the clan.

"You and Sasuke." Stated Itachi happily breaking the silence. His quiet voice carrying despite the crackle of the fire raging behind him, despite the suffering screams of the people of the leaf. "You're all I have left to eliminate."

"What?" asked Naruto, blinking at the statement.

"You are the only two with Uchiha blood left in Konoha. When you have died by my hand, Sasuke will be next."

Naruto stopped circling and looked at Itachi in disbelief.

" You...You killed them?" Naruto asked in shock, making sure he understood exactly what it was Itachi was telling him.

"It wasn't really that hard." Admitted Itachi with very little emotion.

Naruto had heard of this, though he'd never witness it with someone that he knew personally. Shinobi that lost their mind. Being a Shinobi wasn't easy – nobody had ever said that it was. They where trained from childhood for war. To do the things that would keep their boarders safe and the civilians within them away from harm. They didn't do the easy jobs. They killed, they hunted and they had power that defied the laws of physics at their very finger tips. The life of a Shinobi could take its toll. Some Shinobi quit after a few a years to start a family or a business and eased into civilian life. Most died. And others...others lost their mind, unable to cope with the lives they'd taken or the injuries suffered.

Now was no time to contemplate the morality of Shinobi life as Itachi suddenly burst into action. If it wasn't for Naruto's Sharingan, Itachi's hands would have been little more than a blur.

_Rat...Tiger...Dog...Ox...Rabbit...Tiger._

Naruto's eyes widened. He'd seen this technique before. He took off at a sprint but he knew it was no good. The dozen or so fireballs raced after him, following every swerve, every change of direction and every angle with precision before the first struck him in the back with such force that it through him into the air. The pain didn't have time to sink in as the skin on his back burnt before the rest of the fireballs struck him. His torso flooded with pain. A scream erupted from his throat as his body burnt from the onslaught.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet; crying out in agony as his body reignited with pain. His vision was blurry, his head pounding from the impact of him being sent through a concrete wall and his body was literally burning. He tried to shut the pain off. What was it Shisui always said? Pain was a figment of the imagination.

Itachi appeared in front of him, Katana in hand again, there was brief pause as Itachi looked at him although Naruto avoided his gaze. Naruto's body was ruined. He knew what was coming next and that in his current state he couldn't hope to match Itachi's speed, he could only brace his body for the pain.

Itachi's blade darted forward, piercing Naruto through his left shoulder though Naruto didn't have time to dwell on the pain as Itachi withdrew the blade quickly, before stabbing him again this time through his other shoulder. Naruto staggered backwards slightly as his bare arms became heavy as led. Blood poured down his arms and his vest was basically nothing more than a bloody rag now.

"Just die."

Naruto blinked, focusing in on Itachi, who seemed to move in slow motion. The sword once again pointed at his jugular, hoping for a killing blow. The blade darted forward as Naruto become consumed in a rage that bubbled in his gut.

Naruto blocked the blade, revealing in the feeling of the blade sinking into his forearm, before twisting the blade away from him, grasping it with his hand so tightly blood trickled through his fingers and threw out his right arm, beginning to channel his chakra into the palm of his free hand using the technique that Jiraiya had taught him all those years ago. A technique he'd refused to use since. The Rasengan formed and swirled with fury in the palm of his hand. A perfect sphere of rage.

With a roar of anger, Naruto thrust his arm forward driving the Rasenan into Itachi's stomach.

Itachi's crimson eyes went wide. Naruto had never used this technique in front of him before. The swirling chakra drove into Itachi. Tearing through his ANBU body armour, ripping into his skin, blood spraying around Naruto's hand as he drove it forward into his former friends stomach. The Chakra was getting more and more unstable. Naruto's hand was shaking beyond control and Naruto was forced to cancel his chakra, sending Itachi flying backwards a few yards landing in a bloody heap.

The image of a burning building blurred in Naruto's vision as he swayed on his feet. Naruto fell to his knees, the smoke stinging his eyes as the sounds of screaming civilians filled his ears. Naruto fell forward face first in the dirt of his street, exhausted and bloodied but alive. Blood flooded his mouth, dribbling out of the corner and down his chin. He turned his crimson eyes toward Itachi, who was know facing him in a similar position to his own, laying motionlessly on the ground a few metres away from him. It was the first time Naruto made eye contact with his former teammate, crimson eye to crimson eye, and he instantly regretted it.

Naruto found himself not staring into the familiar three tomed Sharingan that he himself owned; instead he found himself staring into an almost pin wheel design in the blood red eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

The world instantly began to flicker and tear around him and suddenly he was in nothing but darkness. His body was forced to stand. His arms where thrown out so that he was standing in a crucifixion stance, his arms and legs so straight that his joints ached and felt like they where going to snap. Suddenly he was pulled into the air; something pressed against his tender back and he felt some stab through his hands and his feet.

Naruto swallowed nervously. Deathly afraid of this new situation he found himself in.

"Now the fun begins." Called the unmistakeable deep voice of Itachi from the darkness and before Narutos eyes dozens of Itachi appeared out of thin air, encircling him. A feel of dread washed over Naruto. This was going to be how he died, he could feel it.

Naruto found himself moving his head and looked at as many of the Itachi's as he could, they all stood around him, unmoving, unblinking and seemingly unharmed.

"You should have just died." Stated Itachi solemnly.

"I know you're awake, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open before he blinked rapidly in a bid to get them to adjust to the sudden harsh light, even opening his eyes made him wince. He'd been on countless missions, suffered injuries just as every Shinobi had – hell his body was a patchwork of scars – but he'd never felt pain like this.

He cast his eyes around the room. He was unmistakeably in the hospital. He was alive. How, he had no idea, but he was alive. Sitting beside his bed was the familiar figure of the Third Hokage, sitting on a chair, hands folded as he looked down at him, a sad expression on ageing face. It looked like it had been days since Sarutobi had enjoyed the luxury of sleep.

"Good to see you finally awake, Naruto. We where beginning to get worried."

"Finally?" Naruto asked, his voice was hoarse and dry. "How long have I been out, gramps?"

"Six days." Answered the Hokage.

Naruto grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing at the change of posture, he looked down and his torso to see it was heavily bandaged.

"What happened, gramps?" Asked Naruto desperately.

The Hokage simply shook his head tiredly, like it was a question he'd been asked countless times and he was still no closer to finding the answer to it.

"I don't know." Sarutobi said sadly. "Nobody does and if they do? They aren't coming forward."

"Is it true what he said?" asked Naruto sadly, hoping Itachi had simply been bragging in his delusional state. "That there all dead?"

Sarutobi bowed his head.

"It's true." The Hokage confirmed. "Itachi slaughtered his entire clan in cold blood."

Naruto didn't know how he was supposed to feel at that news or even if he felt anything. The Uchiha clan where undoubtedly his clan. The clan of his mother. An unknown Uchiha women who his father, the famed fourth Hokeage, had impregnated. She'd never come forward – even after his fathers death – she'd never claimed him. She'd left him to rot in the orphanage. The Uchiha had never accepted him after his Sharingan awakened. Never wanted to acknowledge that a clan member had breed with an outsider. Never offered him any training in the use of the Sharingan. The only information he ever got about his Doujutsu was from either Itachi or Shisui.

It was funny. He'd spent nearly every evening since awaking his Sharingan infiltrating the Uchiha complex, watching the happy families through the windows of their houses, wishing that one would open the door and invite him in, watching them teach their children their – his – family techniques. He was never been welcome though. He'd been chased out of that complex more often than he could count. Abandoned and left to go back to his threadbare apartment in the East side of the village. Alone.

Now they where all gone.

"There are only three members of the clan still alive." Stated Sarutobi sadly. "Itachi himself, you and young Sasuke."

Naruto stared at the third Hokage in shock. Sasuke had made it through the night? How?

"Sasuke's alive?"

"He is." Said Sarutobi, a small smile on his lips, clearly the bright spot of a very dark couple of days. "You saved his life. If you hadn't battled Itachi, he would certainly be dead."

Naruto shook his head sadly. He hadn't saved anybody. He hadn't even realised anything was wrong until Itachi had turned up at his door. Had he over looked a change in Itachi? They hadn't seen one another for a while, being on different ANBU squads meant socialising was limited but Itachi had loved his clan...when had that changed?

"You used your fathers jutsu." said Saurtobi with a knowing look in those wise brown eyes of his.

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures." Naruto replied, trying to shrug but quickly thinking better of it as pain raised down his spine.

It wasn't that Naruto hated his father, it was more that being the son of the fourth Hokage – the infamous yellow flash – was more hassle than it was worth. Most of the Shinobi world still thought of him as a war criminal. He had, simply put, been the most devastating Shinobi during the last Shinobi war. Hundreds, if not thousands, of Shinobi had been wiped out by him. Being his son, the heir to his techniques, would only bring about animosity. The village hidden in the Rock where especially hostile to any mention of the fourth. Advertising his famous techniques or using his surname would only bring about attempts on his life.

And Naruto had enough of those as a member of ANBU black ops.

"Well it caught Itachi by surprise and that's no easy task." Stated Sarutobi, a hint of pride in his voice as he spoke. "It forced him into retreat; he fled the village and is severely injured. When the Jonin found you, you where close to death. Whatever Itachi did to you before he fled almost killed you."

"He...he trapped me in a Genjutsu." Stated Naruto angrily. Angry at himself for getting trapped in a Genjutsu by a man he'd trained alongside for years. He had, arrogantly, thought he knew everything that Itachi had to offer. He wasn't even aware that Itachi had awakened the famed Mangekyo Sharingan. It certainly hadn't been when he was part of the team with Shisui and himself.

"Must have been an extraordinary Genjustu to do that much damage to your body?" half asked, half stated Sarutobi with a raise of his bushy white eyebrows.

"Itachi is an extraordinary Shinobi." Said Naruto, feeling sick to his stomach. "He's awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan."

The Third gave a small gasp at the declaration.

"I've never seen a Shinobi awaken the Mangekyo..." said Sarutobi thoughtfully. "I had thought it a myth...an exaggeration of Madara's and Izuna's powerful Sharingan. A legend."

"I assure you, it was very real." Said Naruto dryly. "That Genjutsu felt like it went on for days..."

"It was most likely minutes. That's a powerful technique. We will have to adjust our profile on him in our bingo books, wouldn't do for our Hunter-nin to go in half informed on their target." Mumbled Sarutobi.

"I wouldn't bother sending hunter-nin." Argued Naruto softly. "Itachi is a different level to everyone but yourself and Jiraiya. He'd kill every Shinobi you sent after him."

Saurtobi fell silent in contemplation and Naruto felt his eyes growing tired, even talking was exhausting.

"I will have to talk to the council about it." Said Sarutobi coming to conclusion. "And reach out to Jiraiya and get his spy network to try and find out Itachi's movements. Better to keep an eye on the boy in case he gets any idea on coming back to finish the Uchiha that he missed."

"If he ever steps foot in this village again." Growled Naruto angrily. "I will kill him."

"You should focus on recovering not threats. You're too valuable an asset to rush back into operations. I'm signing you off duty until you fully recover and the Medical-nin are happy to release you." Ordered Sarutobi. "Get some rest, Naruto. You deserve that much."


	2. Chapter 1 - Vacation

_**A/N: - Well here is the second chapter. I hope this is to everyones liking. As before, I don't have a beta so any mistakes in here are my own, I have proof read but I'm bound to have missed something. I hope everyone enjoys. Please feel free to leave a review!**_

_**Chapter One – Vacation**_

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Naruto turned his head, squinting due to the glare from the midday sun, to see the easily identifiable figure of Kakashi Hatake standing just off to the side of him. Kakashi was a tall man in his mid twenties and of slender build but that didn't make him look any less powerful, his posture screamed strength. His hair was a pure grey and spiky whilst his legendary Sharingan eye was concealed by his lopsided headband. The bottom half of his face was covered by a jet black mask that seemed almost part of the black shirt he wore underneath his Jonin vest. This left only a small portion of his face visible, one single dark brown eye and a small patch of pale skin.

"Of course not." Replied Naruto easily with a shrug and a gesture toward the open space opposite him in the booth. "Would you like some sake?"

Naruto watched as Kakashi slid into the seat opposite him with grace. Before looking down at his own empty sake bowl and deciding that he would be having one whether or not Kakashi would be joining him. After all he was on vacation.

" Yeah, I think I will, if you don't mind, Naruto." Replied Kakashi, his mask twitching which Naruto had long since taken to mean that Kakashi was smiling. Naruto nodded in reply and raised two fingers into the air, waiting to catch the eye of the waiter, who acknowledged him with a nod of his head before darting off to ready their drinks.

They waited in an easy silence for a few moments for the waiter to bring over the two bottles of Sake that Naruto had ordered. Naruto mumbled a quick thank you; the waiter collecting the few notes of Yen that Naruto had prepared and placed under the empty bowl.

"So...is it true?" asked Kakashi, pouring his bottle into the bowl, before lifting it to his mouth – not evening bothering to take off his mask – and taking a sip.

"Is what true?" replied Naruto with a frown. "There's a lot of rumours about me, you know that Kakashi, it's kinda hard to keep up."

"You know what I'm talking about." Stated Kakashi, his mask twitching at Naruto's obvious attempt and dodging the question. "So finally you left ANBU?"

"Left is such a final word." said Naruto with a frown. "I'm just taking a break."

Naruto watched Kakashi sit backwards in his seat, folding his arms across his chest, as he looked at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but squirm under Kakashi's gaze. Even with one eye Kakashi had always had this remarkable ability to see right through you.

"Never thought I'd see the famous Naruto taking a break?" Snickered Kakashi good naturedly.

Naruto took a long sip of his sake. Enjoying the taste that danced across his tongue.

"Never thought I'd see the famous Kakashi Hatake teaching three snot-nosed kids but these things happen." Countered Naruto, a little more harshly than he intended. However, Kakashi's concealed smile seemed to only grow bigger.

"Being a Jonin instructor is very rewarding." Said Kakashi, though Naruto didn't quite believe that the enthusiasm in that statement was entirely genuine.

"Really?" Asked Naruto with raised eyebrows, wiping the corner of his mouth with the sleeve of his rather battered yellow jacket.

"It has its challenges but we're getting there." Said Kakashi with a pleased nod of his head. "Young Sasuke is making real strides. He's going to be a very talented Shinobi in a few years."

Naruto scoffed at that statement and shook his head, causing his shaggy blonde mane to shake dismissively.

"By his age, Itachi was already a well respected Shinobi of the leaf, a veteran of a Shinobi world war and making steps toward a career in ANBU." Argued Naruto.

Kakashi shook his head in disagreement.

"A different time, Naruto. You where both brought up in a time of war. You two where forced into combat at a younger age and you either thrived or died. It's different now; times are peaceful and young Shinobi have time to hone their skills in the academy and not on the battlefield. You can't judge Sasuke by Itachi's standard." Said Kakashi.

"I suppose." Shrugged Naruto, everything Kakashi had said was true. "I heard you guys took down Zabuza?"

Kakashi nodded with clear to see pride and sat forward, like he was eager to retell the tale to somebody. This was a side of Kakashi that Naruto had never seen before. He was used to Kakashi hiding behind the cat mask. The Kakashi who was sitting in the ANBU headquarters debriefing his team or getting ready to go out on a mission. This side of Kakashi, this softer side, was something he'd never experienced. Though, Naruto supposed, he had never technically been a part of a team under Kakashi's leadership.

"It was more like Zabuza took down Zabuza." Admitted Kakashi. "Zabuza was everything you'd expect from the infamous 'demon of the mist'. He pushed me right to my limits and if it hadn't been for the quick thinking of Sasuke and Sai, I'd probably be dead."

That piqued Naruto's interest. Not often a Shinobi could come within a hairs breath of killing the legendary Copy cat Ninja of the leaf.

"Sasuke fought with Zabuza and survived?" Naruto couldn't keep the impressed tone out of his voice. He'd herd rumours about Zabuza. The little boy who slaughtered his entire graduating class before going onto the elite group of Mist Shinobi known as the Seven Swordsmen. Then trying to overthrow the Mizukage.

"He did for a few minutes along with his team mate Sai." confirmed Kakashi. "They forced him to break his water prison technique and allowed me to escape."

"Impressive for two Genin." Acknowledged Naruto.

"Indeed." Agreed Kakashi. "He had a protégé with him. A young boy called Haku. He was quiet something. Had a very powerful ice Jutsu that I'd never seen before. He sacrificed himself for Zabuza and that sacrifice made Zabuza see things differently. He turned on his employers and slaughtered their henchmen before taking his final breath."

"The Demon of the mist had a heart, huh?" Chuckled Naruto, it was hard to imagine. A man who had killed more men, women and children than Naruto had probably had cups of ramen and he suddenly found a conscience.

"So it would seem." Replied Kakashi evenly. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Naruto took another sip of his sake. So this was what it was really about? Naruto had a sneaking feeling what he was about to ask.

"See during our battle...Sasuke awakened his own Sharingan." Informed Kakashi, his dark eye looking at Naruto imploringly. "I would like you to help train my team."

Naruto snorted. He'd been expecting it but to actually hear it was something else entirely.

"I ain't much of a teacher..." said Naruto.

"Neither am I." Replied Kakashi. "They just need guidance. The foundation is there, its a little rocky, but it's there. Plus, Sasuke could use a little help now. There isn't anybody else to teach him and I can only use my Sharingan for a short amount of time and I only know a few Uchiha techniques."

"I know no Uchiha techniques." Stated Naruto. "Everything I know from the Uchiha is a bastardised version of what I saw Itachi and Shisui use."

"It's still important." Insisted Kakashi. "You'd be a help to the other two as well. Sakura has immense Chakra control but no output. She has no idea where to channel her skills or her energy and the sooner we can get her to stop channelling it at Sasuke the better."

Naruto felt like bashing his head against the table. The amount of attention the young Uchiha males tended to get from the young female Shinobi was very distracting. It was bad with Itachi and Shisui but Naruto could only imagine what it was like to be the last of the Uchiha. It must have made the academy unbearable.

"And the other one? Sai was it?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"Sai..." Kakashi paused, like he was trying to find the right words, "is a curious case. He's quiet and introvert. Has a rather unique art jutsu, very talented with seals. However, he was recommended by Danzo to the Third. If I had to guess, I'd say that he's here to monitor Sasuke but so far his motives and actions have been nothing but honest. He does what he's told when he's told and has never made so much as a move toward Sasuke."

"Danzo..." said Naruto with a frown. That was not a name Naruto liked. Over the years the name Danzo had been whispered to be involved with some very dodgy aspects of Shinobi life. Whispers of Orochimaru had even reached Naruto's ears.

"Indeed but Sarutobi told me to trust the decision. Danzo knows better than to openly act against Sarutobi." The confidence that Kakashi had in that statement pleased Naruto, but he wished he could believe it. Danzo was about as shifty as they come. "So what you say?"

"I was bored of my vacation anyway." Naruto said with a smile after a moments pause.  
-

Naruto wasn't sure how long it'd been since he'd sat down with Kakashi but it was getting dark now; a noticeable and rather welcome chill in the air. Naruto's thin yellow jacket flapped in the wind, making him wish he had something other than a thin vest on underneath. His spiky mop of blonde hair fluttering in the breeze.

"Kakashi asked me to help him teach..." Naruto said with a barking laugh. "Funny, huh, Shisui? Me teach!?"

Naruto looked down at the memorial stone. The names of every Shinobi that had died in the line of duty for the leaf were carved on this stone. Some of the names where from the time of the village founding and held no meaning to Naruto but some, some where very real reminders of the risk involved in the life of a Shinobi. The entire Uchiha clan was carved one after another down the side.

Naruto had spent more time than he cared to admit standing before the stone looking at the names, some he knew, some he didn't, wondering which one of the names carved was his blood, his kin. More often than not though, Naruto simply came by to talk to his old instructor Shisui. To keep him up to date with the goings on in the village, the missions that he was sent on and the gossip that circulated through the ANBU ranks.

"I guess it won't be all bad." Mused Naruto thoughtfully. "I'll finally get to work with Kakashi and from the sounds of it has the basis of a decent enough team. It'll be a nice change of pace from ANBU though."

Naruto paused for a moment. Becoming a member of ANBU had been a dream; the highest possible honour aside from donning the Kage's hat. He'd climbed the ranks quickly. He'd had too. It was either advance your skills fast or die. He'd been promoted to Chunin during the war and made Jonin shortly after it ended. His ANBU selection battle against Itachi was still considered the bench mark but it'd been nearly six years of active duty in the black ops and his body was tired. In truth he hadn't really wanted to take any time off. Not sure he could do anything else and not having anything to do tended not to sit well with him, but the Hokage had insisted. Said that he'd come back fresher, better than ever and that he'd be grateful for the rest.

Naruto subconsciously rubbed his arm where he knew his ANBU tattoo to rest.

"Sasuke is part of his team..."

Truth be told Naruto had never known how to approach the Sasuke situation. He'd been close to Itachi and Shisui but none of the other Uchiha had spared him a second glance or thought. He doubted that Sasuke even knew he existed. What was he supposed to do? Now that his entire clan had gone was he supposed to have swooped in and play the role of big brother? No...Naruto had decided to stay away. To focus on getting stronger. On learning new Jutsu. Because he'd promised himself that night, that night five years ago, as he laid in his hospital bed contemplating the amount of physical therapy that he'd have to go through just to return to active duty, that when he next met Itachi and he knew they would meet again, he would be stronger.

Naruto knew Itachi. The fact that both Sasuke and himself had survived that night would have driven him insane. Itachi was nothing if not an utter perfectionist. The fact that he'd botched his 'mission' would be driving him around the bend. And at some point, and Naruto didn't know when, but he knew that Itachi would come back to finish the job. Sasuke wouldn't be ready. Kakashi was right; it was a different age now, the necessity to become strong wasn't there but he would be. The next time Itachi came for him he would be ready. Or, at least as ready as somebody could be for a Shinobi like Itachi.

"It'll be interesting to see how he's developed and how he differs from a young Itachi. He's just awoken his Sharingan and Kakashi wants me to help him to utilise it properly! I bet your old Clan heads would be rolling in their graves if they could see this, the bastard Uchiha teaching the last true heir of the clan." Continued Naruto with a bitter laugh. "I haven't really seen much of Sasuke since _that _night. Kakashi thought he had talent though, so that must count for something."

Naruto looked up at the moon. It was getting late. He was due to meet with Kakashi and his team tomorrow morning, get some formal introductions out of the way and devise a training program with them. Kakashi seemed rather hell bent on getting them into the the Chunin exams that where coming to the Leaf in a few months time. It was a tall ask; the Third was never very big on having rookie teams enter the exams. The exams where no joke. People died every time they rolled around and most rookie teams had barely scratched above a low priority C rank.

However, the last true Uchiha would be a big calling card to play. It'd would certainly give the council and the Leaf something to market and if Sasuke did well would send a not so subtle message to the rest of the Shinobi villages. The Sharingan was a very powerful Shinobi tool and something that Sarutobi and the council would undoubtedly want every other Shinobi nation to be well aware was still in Konoha's possession.

"I guess I'll have to go. I've got deadlines to meet and training tactics to plan. Kakashi wants to really start putting his team through the ringer. He reckons that up until now they've had it too easy, that coming face to face with the 'Demon of the Mist' really opened his eyes to just how unprepared they where. I'll drop by tomorrow Shisui!" Naruto turned on his heel, taking a few steps away from the memorial stone before turning to look over his shoulder, throwing the stone one last look and saying, as he always did. "Don't go anywhere!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Goddamn Genin

_**AN:- Well thank you very much for the kind reviews. Here's the third installment! As always I have no Beta reader so all mistakes are mine! Please feel free to let me know what you think. I appreciate all reviews. I try to respond to as many as possible (obviously only to ones with usernames as sadly I can't respond to anon reviews). Many thanks SuperNova. **_

_**Chapter Two – Goddamn Genin**_

Naruto landed with practiced ease on the branch in front of him, his left hand darting out, groping for the truck of tree to help keep him steady as he sat on his haunches and watched the three Genin that sat in front of him, completely unaware of his presence, hidden amongst the branches of the trees that surrounded the little wooden bridge that team seven where waiting on.

They where pretty much as Naruto expected them. Sasuke looked very similar to Itachi had at that age. A little taller than Itachi had been, stockier too, his skin the same waxy white as most Uchiha and his hair was the trademark jet black as his family, although a little shorter and spikier than Itachi's. He was dressed appropriately; in training shorts and blue t-shirt with his clans symbol proudly displayed on it. He looked sullen though, leant up against the fence of the bridge, looking distastefully at his team mates.

Beside Sasuke was another boy. Paler than Sasuke with short black hair that framed his boyish face. He was tall for their age, wire thin with a small backpack strapped to his back and what looked like a tanto lodged on his lower bank. He was sat on the fence, a book placed in his lap and a pencil in his hand as it moved swiftly over the page. He was sketching. That was interesting. He would make a good recon Shinobi if he had a talent for drawing.

On the other side of Sasuke was a girl. She too was tall for her age; dressed in brand new looking gear. Her hair was long and loose and a rather bright unnatural pink...perhaps that was the fashion now, to dye your hair an outlandish colour, he'd certainly seen a few enemy Shinobi with brightly dyed hair. She was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, jabbering on to Sasuke about going out for dinner, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked at him with big, wide green eyes.

Naruto could instantly see what Kakashi was saying about her. She was a distraction that was unneeded. From the short conversation they'd had. Naruto had been least impressed with her. Fainting at a simple Genjustu? It didn't get much more rookie then that.

Naruto was about to drop down, introduce himself using the time that Kakashi took to arrive, when the rustle of leaves made him pause, turning his head Naruto came face to face with the grinning figure of Anko Mitarashi. Her light brown eyes where wide and looking at him playfully, her black hair was pulled back into its normal spiky ponytail, her fringe covering her headband. She was dressed in her usual mesh body armour, orange mini skirt and tan coloured trench coat. A empty dango stick sat in the corner of her mouth indicating that she'd perhaps only just finished her breakfast. Pretty as a picture.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked the Special Jonin curiously, tilting her head to the side. Naruto had only ever had a few dealings with Anko and all of them where as part of ANBU and relating to Orochimaru. Never the most enjoyable of subjects, especially for Anko.

"Err..." Naruto was suddenly aware of just how odd it looked. Him sitting hidden amongst the trees, watching three young genin. "It's not what it looks like. I'm here to train these kids with Kakashi!"

"Ooooh" Squealed Anko delightfully, a disturbing grin dancing across her pretty face. "Can I help? I like helping the cute little Genin! It's much more fun than patrolling the forest of death!"

Naruto frowned. He'd heard all about Anko's forest of death that she had been working on in preparation for the Chunin exams. It didn't sound like she liked helping the 'cute little Genin', it sounded like she hated them.

"I think this is invite only, Anko." Naruto stated awkwardly.

"Then invite me." Anko practically purred, leaning forward and batting those big, beautiful brown eyes at him before pouting and looking like a put out child and changing the topic of conversation in a complete one eighty. "I don't think it's really fair that you know me, and I don't know you blondie?"

"I'm Naruto." replied Naruto with a shrug.

"Naruto..." continued Anko leadingly.

"Just Naruto."

"Well, Naruto, I guess if you don't want to play with me, I'll go play in my forest." Anko jumped onto his branch, offering him a playful smile as she passed, before springing off onto another and disappearing into the shrubbery. Naruto stayed in his position for a few minutes, watching her disappear, desperately trying to make sense of what the hell was the point of that conversation.

One thing that never seemed to change was that women where definitely the biggest mysteries in all the Shinobi nations. Jiraiya had taught him that long ago and so far it'd remained true.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in that tree?" a female voice called.

Naruto looked down to see the faces of the three genin that he'd been watching earlier all staring up at him, suspicion evident in their eyes. Naruto sighed. His conversation with Anko had caused him to temporarily forget all about his reasoning for getting here earlier than Kakashi. Naruto couldn't believe he'd been caught by three Genin. Thank God that there was nobody around. This was humiliating.

Naruto dropped out of the tree, landing behind the three youngsters, landing with a clunk on the wooden bridge. The three genin whirled around to look at him.

"Hey, you must be team seven?" Naruto greeted politely. "I'm Naruto. I'm going to be assisting Kakashi in your training."

"Why would Kakashi need help?" asked the girl, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him expectently. "Kakashi is a brilliant Shinobi and trainer!"

"Never said he wasn't." Countered Naruto holding his hands up in mock surrender. It was kinda cute how much they respected their instructors skills when they had seen only a slither of what Kakashi could actually do. "But even a Shinobi like Kakashi occasionally needs help."

"And just what would you help him with?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Whatever he wants my help with. I have a few specific skills that Kakashi does not." Said Naruto vaguely. "I want to simply make you the best the team that you can be."

"Well..." said Sakura slowly. " If your going to be our teacher too...we should know a little about you?"

Naruto grinned. Like Kakashi had told these little kids anything about his life.

"Only if you tell me something about you?" Bartered Naruto. Sakura nodded eagerly, Sai nodded too and Sasuke continued staring at him curiously. "We'll start with you with the book? What you drawing?"

Sais eyes widened a little before he regained his composure, giving Naruto a very forced smile that seemed a little to well practised to be natural.

"I was drawing my family." Smiled the boy, closing the book on his lap as if protecting it's secrets from him.

"And is that just a hobby?" asked Naruto curiously. "Or do you use drawings in your Jutsu?"

"I..." The boy stumbled. "I am hoping too. I haven't quite perfected it yet."

"That's something we can work on." Smile Naruto, before turning to Sasuke and nodding. "And you?"

"I've already told Kakashi everything you would need to know." Said Sasuke defiantly.

"Really?" Asked Naruto irritably. "Do I look like Kakashi? Now tell me about yourself or you might quickly regret not being a bit nicer to your new teacher?"

Sasuke folded his arms and turned his head dismissively. Naruto set his jaw. It seemed even without the clan playing a prominent part in his life, young Sasuke had inherited his clans arrogance.

Moving on, Naruto turned his attention to Sakura.

"You, Pinky, what about you?"

"Well I'm Sakura. I'm a Genin. I recently graduated the Academy and I enjoy being a part of team seven mainly because of..." she shot a glance at Sasuke and flushed a dark shade of red.

"Ok, ok, ok." Naruto said holding up a hand, stopping her before she could really get started. If he had to listen to this girl moon over Sasuke he might vomit. "Well, fairs fair I suppose, I'm Naruto. I'm a Jonin and have been for nearly five years. I like instant Ramen, especially beef flavoured ramen, and dislike the time it takes for instant Ramen to be made! It says instant on the packet but it takes a whole two minutes thirty!"

Naruto could see Sakura looking at him like he was mad. Like she'd never put that much thought into instant ramen in her life.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head and looking at Naruto curiously. "I know that name..."

"Doubtful!" Naruto lied cheerily. "I've been out of the village for a long time. Don't think anybody the Hokage and Kakashi knows me!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to argue that fact when Kakashi arrived in a swirl of leaves. Looking a little shocked that formal introductions had already begun.

"I see introductions have already been done..." said Kakashi with a frown. "I thought I was on time...but never mind. How about we get to training ground seven and you can all show Naruto just what you can do."

"Awesome. Race ya!" Cried Naruto as he burst off in the vague direction of the training ground, he didn't hear any footsteps behind for several moments.

"So Kakashi-sensei...what we going to be doing today?" asked Sakura, panting slightly after their short run to the training ground. Sasuke and Sai had both faired marginally better but work on physical fitness was definitely something that would be worked on.

Kakashi reached into his Jonin vest and produced two little bells, jingling them for added affect as he held them between his finger and his thumb. Naruto could see the disappointed looks on the three Genin's face.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, we have already passed the bell test?" Questioned Sai as respectfully as possible.

"You have." Smiled Kakashi. "However this is slightly different. The basic premise of the test remains the same. You have to get the bells from me."

"I don't see the point in doing this test again?" Questioned Sasuke, noticeably less respectful than Sai had been. "The whole point of this task was for us to demonstrate teamwork. We've been a team for almost six months now?"

"You have." Agreed Kakashi. "However, our recent interaction in the wave country showed me that we still lack direction as a team. Naruto here is a friend, respected colleague and a powerful Shinobi. He will help me ramp up your training. This bell test is for us to assess your strengths and your weaknesses."

"So we just have to get the bells?" asked Sakura sounding confident.

"Correct." Replied Kakashi with a sharp nod.

"Only difference this time." Interrupted Naruto, feeling a feral grin slowly filtering across his face. "I will be hunting you down and eliminating you."

That got their attention. All three suddenly snapped there attention toward him and seemed to suddenly be sizing him up.

"You get to Kakashi and steal his bells before I get to you and you win. I get to the three of you first and I win." Naruto told them. "Oh and don't hold back...holding back because we're all friends now, would be a really, really bad idea."

"You have thirty seconds." Barked Kakashi recapturing the genin's attention. The three Genin had barely let Kakashi say the last syllable before they'd sprinted off in three different directions, kicking up a small cloud of dirt as their feet launched across the ground.

"How do you think they'll fair?" Asked Naruto curiously, looking at Kakashi, trying to ignore the clumsy attempts at moving through the shrubbery that boarded off to the left of them. If Naruto had to guess; they'd left one of them behind to scout the direction that Naruto moved in when the thirty seconds where up.

"Against you?" Asked Kakashi sceptically. "Badly, but I think they'll surprise you."

"We'll see." Naruto stated. He wasn't planning on going easy on them. He wouldn't cause serious injury or use any severe Jutsu but he owed it to them to go nearly all out. If he molly-coddled them and they died because they hadn't trained...that was blood on his hands that he didn't want. "Right times up!"

Naruto moved away from Kakashi, moving into the middle of the open part of the training ground before sniffing the air. For a moment, Naruto smelt nothing, just the pollen from the flowers and freshly cut grass. Then he smelt it; cinnamon. He'd smelt it when he'd introduced himself to the team and realised that in her naivety, Sakura had doused herself in perfume. He took a few steps forward, following the scent.

West. She'd ran west.

Naruto took off at a sprint. It'd always been his favourite thing about Konoha; the training grounds where huge. He'd spoken to various Shinobi over the years and every other village, except the Sand Shinobi, bemoaned their lack of space. Naruto burst through the shrubbery before leaping into the trees. He jumped from branch to branch slowly, methodically, scanning the area below him for any signs of movement whilst also keeping an eye ahead. He could still smell it, the smell of cinnamon lingering in the air. She was either still in the area or had moved through here recently.

Naruto paused for a moment and let his eyes wander. Baring the perfume, they'd certainly hidden their tracks reasonably well. Naruto sat perfectly still, using the tree canopy to hide, for several moments. He'd always heard Shisui say that nine times out of ten with Genin, they tended to either lose confidence in their position or get bored. From what he'd seen of Sasuke he didn't seem the type to lose confidence and Sai wasn't likely to get bored if he was an artist. Sakura was the unknown...

Naruto jumped several more branches, noticing a small stream below him, before stopping suddenly as a flash of blue caught his eye amongst the green of the long grass beneath him. Sasuke hadn't ran or spotted him, he'd simply moved a little, a fidget really but it'd been enough. Naruto climbed a little higher, slowly and carefully, making sure to hide himself a little more in the canopy. He scanned the area looking for any sign of Sakura or Sai. He highly doubted that they would have left him alone...at least he'd hope not.

He waited for several seconds, just watching and observing Sasuke, he wasn't moving now. He wasn't fixing a trap or scouting, he was hiding...waiting to spring an ambush should Naruto be foolish enough to walk through the undergrowth. Was this their plan? Sasuke to lay in ambush which would alert the others? Where Sai and Sakura in the area too?

That thought was quickly eliminated from his mind when a small explosion rippled through the training ground. Naruto tilted his head. That was definitely in their training ground, no more than a couple of hundred metres away. That was a failed trap...

A foxy grin swept across Naruto's face, he fancied his chances against two of the Genin. Naruto dropped down out of the tree, landing silently as he cushioned the drop with his bent legs, absorbing the impact in his knees. He stalked forward to the spot he knew Sasuke was in. Sasuke burst out of the grass, fists flying, Naruto parred each of the punches, slapping them down as they raced toward his face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and pushed him away, putting distance between them and stepping backwards, waiting to see what Sasuke did next.

Sasuke dashed forward but Naruto lifted his right leg, the sole of his foot landing hard on Sasuke chest, Naruto raised on the ball of his left foot and pushed with a little force, pushing Sasuke away dismissively.

"I would have expected your team mates to be close by..." Stated Naruto curiously, apparently more than one of them was missing from this little thicket.

"I don't need them."

Naruto frowned. Apparently team work only seemed to enter Sasukes mind when he was faced with A rank missing Nin.

"Why would that be?"

"Because I have these!" Growled Sasuke, his dark eyes flashing a dangerous crimson red. Naruto felt a pang of sadness at the cockiness that Sasuke exhibited. His entire clan had put too much faith in their eyes and in the end, in a clan full of Sharingan users, one exceptional shinobi wiped them out. The Sharingan was a good tool, a cheat for learning Jutsu, but it didn't make a good Shinobi. Naruto was old enough to remember a lot of Uchiha barely passing the academy. Some didn't even awaken the Sharingan. It was only a tool. The same as a kunai or shuriken.

Sasuke ran forward, a kunai now in his hand as he aimed for Naruto's chest, Naruto, now no longer interested in seeing what Jutsu Sasuke had in his repertoire, threw out an arm and stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks, Narutos hand gripping Sasuke's forehead and holding him an arms length away. Sasuke was pushing forward with all his strength, feet digging into the soft forest floor but Naruto matched it forcefully and kept him in place; Naruto could tell he was humiliated, his teeth where bared and they where gritted, spittle flying everywhere.

"You wanna see something cool?" Asked Naruto cheerfully, smiling down at Sasuke, before leaning forward and activating his own three tomed Sharingan. Naruto watched with satisfaction as Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock. Naruto gave him a grin before jutting his head forward suddenly, letting go of Sasukes head but giving the young Uchiha no chance to respond before his forehead coming crashing down on the bridge of Sasukes nose. Sasuke's crimson eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body crumpled underneath itself and Sasuke crumbled to a heap on the floor.

Naruto winced at the pain in his head, rubbing slightly before jumping back into the tree line, he jumped toward the direction of the explosion that he'd heard earlier. He was becoming really disappointed with Sasuke. He'd only truly known him for one day but the boy had a serious downside but if Kakashi was right, and he usually was, Sasuke also had a decent upside. The talent was there but it was hidden beneath this overwhelming arrogance.

Naruto stopped on his branch and jumped down. It had been a failed trap. The forest floor was scorched and charred. A few trees had taken the brunt of the impact, a small crater from where the trap had been set. It had been attempted cleverly. From the looks of it, it had been some paper seals hidden amongst the shrubbery as there were no signs of Ninja wire or Kunai...It was a clever idea, just poorly executed but that was something that they could work on.

The jingling of a bell reached Naruto's ears. Somebody was trying to get the bell. Naruto burst through the forest at a frightening speed, bursting out of the bushes to see Kakashi avoiding a barrage of punches by Sakura. Kakashi was jumping, ducking and dodging whilst Sakura used her impressive Taijutsu form to force the experience Jonin into moving backwards.

Naruto whistled and immediately caught Sakura's attention. The pink haired girl studied for a moment before rushing forward, deciding to eliminate Naruto before going back for the bell, afterall Kakashi wasn't going anywhere. She created a henge on the move, criss-crossing paths with her clone, however Naruto was tracking the real Sakura with ease through his Sharingan, her henge flickering, ever so slightly, as it ran toward him. Naruto didn't move. He wanted to put her through a different kind of test to what he'd hoped to put Sasuke through. Kakashi had said she'd crumbled under a simple Genjustu. How would she react under the gaze of a killer?

Naruto threw a simple shuriken to dispel the henge leaving Sakura alone. Naruto caught her bright green eyes with his crimson ones and she instantly slowed down from her full fledged sprint. Naruto poured his hate, his anger into his eyes, his face losing the smile as it become a grimace of rage. Naruto stalked forward at an even pace, nowhere close to matching her running speed, looking at her with real killer intent. A whimper escaped her mouth as she slowed to a jog, her mind telling her body to not to get any closer to this dangerous Shinobi, the closer Naruto got to her, the slower she moved. When Naruto was within feet of her she'd stopped completely. That bottom lip trembling in fear as Naruto walked to her. She'd frozen to the spot, her legs unable to move. Naruto was now inches from her. His body towering over her as she collapsed to her knees before him, whimpering pityfully at his feet.

"Fight it, Sakura." Growled Naruto his voice was deep, rumbling and demanding. She just whimpered again. "Fight it! You're better than this."

She whimpered, Naruto never letting his gaze break from her figure, even if she was no longer making eye contact, his mere presence intimidating her to the point where she couldn't function.

"FIGHT IT!" Demanded Naruto angrily.

"Thats enough, Naruto." Kakashi said, jogging toward him but Naruto paid him no attention. She needed to learn that Shinobi life wasn't all flashy Jutsu and chasing cats, that there where some seriously dangerous, deranged Shinobi out there that wouldn't think twice about killing her, capturing her or worse.

"You're useless." Growled Naruto. "Like that pretty boy you fawn over. You'll be dead before the Chunin exams."

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked angrily but Naruto didn't move an inch. She was sobbing now, tears freely flowing down her cheeks, the make up she'd plastered all over her face was running.

"Waste of time." spat Naruto.

"THATS ENOUGH!"

Naruto was forced to break his gaze and take a hasty step backwards as the slender figure of Sai launched a kick at him, missing him by mere inches. Sai placed himself between Naruto and Sakura, taking out his Tanto out, raising it in front of him and almost daring Naruto to make an attempt on Sakura again.

Naruto stared at Sai. Impressive. He'd not been aware of Sai coming out to help Sakura. He'd only seen him in the last few moments. His speed was impressive. Naruto waited for Sai to attack him but the attack never happened, he was firmly on the defensive. His dark eyes where wide with rage, his body poised to strike, as he protected his fallen team mate. A grin appeared on Naruto's face. This he could work with.

Naruto stepped forward and that was enough of a threat for Sai to leap at him, tanto raised high over his head, before bringing it slashing down. Naruto stepped calmly to the side causing Sai to hit nothing but air, Sai spun and darted forward, tanto poised backwards before darting out like a viper but again, Naruto calmly stepped to the side, the blunt tanto stabbing a few inches wide of his stomach. Sai spun into a back kick, Naruto caught his food but Sai didn't waste the movement, using the moment to send the roof of his other foot spinning toward Naruto's face. Naruto blocked it, before letting go of the the foot he'd grabbed watching Sai fall to the ground before taking a step backwards and allowing Sai to get to his feet.

Sai slid his Tanto back into it's sheath on his lower back, just under his rucksack, before pulling out a small pot of ink from somewhere in his trousers. Naruto tensed his leg muscles, expecting a bomb, before Sai simply poured the ink onto the ground, bringing his hands up into the seal for _boar, _Naruto watched with a frown as a the ink slithered toward him. Time slowed as the ink reared back before flinging itself at him, Naruto memorising every minute detail of this process from the way the ink moved, to its colour and consistency to the way Sai's muscles tensed in his left arm, Sai quickly flashed to _Snake _before the tail of the inky snake burst into flame, the fire consuming the ink rapidly like a match.

Naruto darted around the ink in a zig-zag movement before closing the distance between him and Sai, almost losing balance as a suprisingly strong explosion behind him connected forcefully against his back, the heat causing him to hiss in pain. Naruto brought up his arm, blocking another attempt at Sai slicing him with the Tanto, this time Naruto quickly gripping hold of the boys wrist, stopping him retracting. Sai landed and tried to breakaway but to no avail.

Naruto connected with three quick roundhouse kicks to Sai's ribs, each one causing the boy to lift of the ground slightly, Naruto's foot never touching the ground, before Naruto span on the ball of his left foot, using the momentum to drive the sole of his right foot into Sai's stomach, causing the boy to almost fold in half as his feet left the ground and his chin almost met his knees before he crumpled back to the ground, gasping for air.

Naruto stood there for a moment and looked around. Kakashi was checking on Sakura, who seemed to have recovered slightly and was looking at him in an odd mixture of awe and fear. Sai was gasping desperately for air, looking up at him angrily and struggling to reach for his fallen Tanto.

"Now you, Sai, I can teach." Declared Naruto to Kakashi cheerfully, happy that at least one member of this team seemed to have his priorities in order. "Sakura, I'm sorry, but if you are serious about a career as an active Shinobi then we have some serious work to do...if not the academy are always looking for assistants to the Chunin?"

The look of fear/awe quickly morphed into a glare. A small part of Naruto kind of respected that little glare. It was small but it was some sign of inner fight.

"And Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off, trying to find the right words, "he needed to be brought down a peg or two. The sooner he knows the Sharingan isn't the answer to everything. The better he'll be. Now if you don't mind, there's a pork Ramen waiting at Ichiraku's for me!"

Naruto turned his back, leaving Kakashi to tend to the broken pride of team seven, when an angry voice echoed through the clearing of training ground seven, causing Naruto to stop mid step.

"You're a Uchiha!"


End file.
